


The Crystal Universes

by reesecomic13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Lots of oc’s so be prepared, Original Fusions, Other, Stevie is a chaotic disaster and I love her, The Crystal Universes, far into the future, original and revised songs, other side ships - Freeform, pearl is taught how to krump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesecomic13/pseuds/reesecomic13
Summary: Stevie is the daughter of Steven and Connie, the two proclaimed power duel of society. Like her parents, she is a kind hearted girl who can see the good in just about everybody and every gem. So much in fact that she wants to create a team of crystal gems as well.This book is full of oc's so fair warningAnd it will also contain some shipsAnd just like the show, I wanted to make some music for this book to make it feel like it is a 'Steven' story
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, OC/OC, Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Volleyball/Pearl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Steven Hope Universe

Beep Beep Beep

The sound of a alarm clock filled the air, sharp and piercing like the edge of a blade. Although not as sharp, the noise still hurt the being underneath their blanket cocoon.

"Ahhmmm....?"

A large, chubby hand snaked it's way out of the giant lump on top of the bed. Without any skill or target, it swatted at the sharp noise. The creature failed at this though. 

Slowly, the being raised its head from underneath the covers, but not enough to be fully exposed. When it spotted the target, it brought its hand down to make a fatal blow. 

???? Point of view

"success...." 

I turned my head towards the cause of my irritation. I felt my face convert down into a constipated frown, an easy task considering how I felt.

I hate alarms, they are way to noisy. Especially in the mornings. Who even came up with this horrid device? I swear, if I ever run into whoever made this spawn of hell I swear I'll....

My eyes caught hold on what was on the clock. 8:00. "CRAP!!!" I flung whatever restricted me off of my body as I scrambled out of my bed, tumbling off as a result of my adrenaline.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!"

I keep repeating this word as I bolted out of the house. I was halfway out of the temples shadow when I felt my gut turn.

"SHIT!!!"

I had forgotten the most important thing, and my sole responsibility. My cheeseburger backpack, or well, my dad's old cheeseburger backpack.

"Shit, shit, shit, shsishhsh,!!!"

When I reached the temples door again I yanked it open and launched myself in. On the kitchen counter I spotted the source of my worries.

I quickly ran over to it and put it hastily on my back. "Wait! Better make sure!" I took the cheeseburger off of my back and unzipped it to examine its insides. Everything was in there. All thirty plates. All of the silverware. And all of the napkins.

Nodding to myself, I ran back to the door to make my actual exit.

"I probably should check the time." I reached into one of my jacket's pockets and pulled out my phone.

"Pearl said the picnic was at 8:10. I hope I won't be late." 

I looked down at my cellphone's clock to see how much time I hade left. 

8:05

"CRIT!"

I was so in shock that I couldn't properly decide on which profanity to drop. If it was already 8:05 that means I only had five minutes to get to the park, and that was still a good distance away. 

I started to sprint across the sand of the beach, which is not an easy task in flip flops. As I took each step, my stride sunk deeper into the ground. Multiple times I fall in my attempts and I swallow the sand underneath my feet.

"Dam it! At pace I'm never going to make it in time!" 

I try to sprint even faster than I was before but I felt my fatigue setting in.

"If only I had some kind of boost or something!"

I skidded to a sudden stop. 

Wait a second...

Wow. I'm fricken stupid.

I have powers! Why didn't I think of using them before?! 

....

Eh, oh well. It be like that sometimes.

I took a deep breath to help me concentrate on my next move. "Ok. I can do this. Just like dad shown me."

I gridded my flip flop deeper into the sand. This was probably a very bad decision but it was worth a try?

As fast as I could reach, I ran across the beach. Instantly, I felt the warm air swarm around me as if like I was a overweight bird trying to fly.

Well in a way I was.

I looked in front of me to see where I was heading. Just in front of me was a small rock that looked like a ramp.

Perfect for launching children's.

I locked my vision with the sharp object and then started to sprint towards it at a new top speed. 

"Lets DO THIS!" 

I let out a battle cry as my flip flop made contact with the rock as I shot off of it like a large rabbit.

I soared rapidly into the air at a lightning speed. For my first time doing this I was doing ok!

The view was amazing! While in the air, I could see the whole town of Beach City in just one glance.

It's amazing how this place has changed during the past decades.

Beach City has become a place where gems and humans could coexist with each other peacefully without the looming threat of any diamond or any other out of worldly danger.

That was mostly because my dad and the rest of the gems are on good terms.

Well, it is way more that that. The diamonds are practically our family. I can remember to this day how much the diamonds had adored me when I was a baby. Especially Blue Diamond. After she had held me the first time she didn't want to let me go..... in a loving way of course!

Not only are the diamonds close to me however, but the gems are close to me well. 

I feel like Bloodstone, Garnet, Amethyst, and Bismuth have the peak aunt energy to me. But like the cool kind. Like if you did something illegal they would congratulate you for it but also chastise you for it. Well actually, that would probably be more of Bloodstone's, Amethyst's, and Bismuth's category... Garnet would most likely stop me before I do something stupid because of her future vision.

Peridot and Lapis feel more like cousins to me, except like really close cousins. They are really the coolest. It's so cool how they got together! They were practically made for each other! It's fun to prod and tease them once in awhile. Although if I ever get a girlfriend, I know for sure that they will get right back at me.

Oh gosh. Pearl is a whole different story for me. To me, Pearl is like my second mom. My partner in crime almost. When describing her, my dad has always said that Pearl is his mom. She filled up the mom shaped hole that Rose Quartz had left inside of him. Although I heard they didn't get along at first when he was an infant, she still took care of him when "she" didn't. 

Honestly, the situation with Rose Quartz still doesn't make sense to me, but I think I have it pretty summed up in my head.

Pink Diamond ghosted the diamonds, forced Pearl to be quite, had a war because she ghosted the diamonds, most gems were corrupted, Pearl was gay for Rose but Rose got with others guys and then she settled for a guy who's name fascinated her and then had my dad. And then she ghosted the gems.

All I can really conclude about her was that she was a messed up person who did good but she mostly lied a lot to cover her own tracks. 

The thing that makes me the most angry about this situation is how much she hurt my family.

For awhile, my mom and dad and the gems had to deal with all of the crap that she left behind.

My dad even gotten corrupted because of it.

....

Wow. I’ve been zoned out for awhile. I should probably not do this when I’m air born.

I looked down underneath my feet to see where I had drifted off to. 

"Oh crap!"

"OH SHIT!"

I was no longer drifting but plummeting towards the ground with maximum speed. 

At this rate I'll just be a pancake on the ground!

The air picked up faster as I started to panic.

"Ok! Just like Peter Pan! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! HAPPY THOUGHTSHAPPY THOUGHTSHAPPY THOUGHTS!"

It wasn't working! I was just falling faster with my failed attempts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie finally arrives at the picnic!

The ground was closing towards me faster even though my efforts seemed good. Why weren't my emotions working! They are all positive! How come whenever dad does these kind of things he is such a natural?!

I felt my negative emotions start to take a toll on my situation as I immediately felt myself pile on dead weight on my descend.

Crap! I need to think of something quick! If I don't I'll be just a pancake on the floor!......Or, would I just be a pancake on the grass...?

More weight was added to my fall.

My hands grab at my hair in frustration. "Raa! This is not the time to think about pointless things! I need to think of something that will help ME!"

I'm trying to remember some of the things that my dad had told me about when he was just first learning about his powers. 

"Hmmmmmm... Oh wait a second! Cookie Cat! When my dad first activated his shield he ate a cookie cat!"

I looked around in the sky, almost if I expected that the ice cream would just fall from a cloud. 

"Oh yeah, they were discontinued. Maaaaybe I just need to sing the rap..?"

I cleared my throat, shut my eyes, and took a deep breath.

...

"OHHHHHHH."

"HE'S A FROZEN TREAT WITH AN ALL NEW TASTE!"

"CAUSE HE CAME TO THIS PLANET FROM OUTER SPACE!!!"

I still was falling.

"A REFUGEE OF AN INTERSTELLAR WAR!!!"

The shape of our picnic spot was starting to take a form on my vision. 

"BUTNOWHE'SATOURLOCALGROCERYSTORE!!"

"COOKIECAT!!!

"HeSapETfOryOurTUmmY!!!!"

"CooKIeCAt!!!!"

I can't see the ground! It's too blurry! Why can't I see! This isn't working! This isn't WORKING!

"HESUPERDUPERYUMMY!!!!!"

"COOKIECAAAAAAAAAT!"

Before I could hit the ground, a pair of strong arms caught me. 

"He found his family alive."

I looked up at the source of my safety. It was dad! He looked at me with the biggest grin that he could support on his face. "Dad! Ya caught me!"

Dad let out a large hearty laugh as he swung me around. "Haha, of course I did! I wouldn't just let you just be a big ol splat on the ground."

My dad took one of his supporting hands off of me to make a sound effect of what he thought a splatting noise would make. I, personally, thought it was a very good impression!

"Heh! Nice one dad!" 

Dad lowered me towards the ground so he could put me down. He didn't completely let go of me however as he let his hand stay on so he could ruffle the top of my head. 

The best that I could archive, I put my hands on my hips in a questioning and squishy manner.

"Sooo... how did you know that I was coming?" I asked.

He looked at me with a knowing and concerned look of confusion.

"It's kinda hard NOT to see a falling body coming out of nowhere."

My face just returned his equally blank expression.

"Oh yeah......... that makes sense."

I felt my entire body scrunch onto itself in embarrassment, but Dad moved his hand to my shoulder in a reassurance. He was used to my airheadyness already because he had known me for all my sixteen years of my life. I personally just think that he is is too nice to comment on it.

"And besides, how could I NOT hear the Cookie Cat Rap! That song is literally my childhood! I bet I could've heard It from miles away!"

I tried to copy my dad's large grin from earlier. He always knows how to put a smile on not only my face, but on others as we. That's probably why he became a therapist.

"Yeah Cookie Cat is still pretty awesome!" I replied.

"Agreed! But don't worry you're not the only one who thinks that."

As soon as he said that, I could hear a bird like screech coming from the right side of us.

"STEVIE!!!!"

Unlike my dad's, a pair of skinny arms snaked around me, crushing me into a strong protective hug. This over-the-top high levels of protectiveness could only belong to one gem. 

"Stevie! Are you alright! I heard your screaming and I came as soon as could!"

She loosed up her grip on me to inspect for possible damage. Before I could even catch a breath she pulled me back in.

"Oh my gosh Stevie what were you thinking!? You could just walked here! Or even if you were desperate you could of ran!" When she was done ranting I felt myself mentally slapping my head.

Wow. I really need to start thinking more logically. But then again, I could've been late.

"Yeah, I know. But if I wouldn't have tried this I would've been late!" In situations like this however, I need to save my own ass.

I felt her small frame suck an unnecessary breath in to keep herself sane. I don't blame her though.

"Alright Stevie. Just next time if you run late to something just be careful ok?" Her face and eyes almost looked like their own person, in a pleading way.

"I can not guarantee that but ok!" I let my hand form a peace sign. At this, Pearl sighed.

"Anyways, Stevie! Since you have just gotten here I suggest you get yourself settled in! In just a few minutes we are going to start eating however! So don't take to long to get socialized."

I nodded my head in a militaristic style and then I brought up my hands in a choppy diamond salute.

"Yes ma'am!"

Pearl let out a small snort of approval as I ran past her to join the others.

Third person point of view

When Stevie was out of her range, Pearl could feel herself wanting to reminisce about the past, particularly Steven's.

"You know, heh, it's funny. She acts just like how you and Connie did when you guys were just to my hip. Well except she's a bit more crazy."

Steven nodded knowingly. He had noticed this for awhile now. It's just this is the first time anybody had brought it up before. 

"It's probably because she doesn't have to deal with Rose's or Homeworld's bullshit." He responded crudely.

Pearl didn't respond to him, but she took in all the information. She was too in thought to respond right away. It was still a little weird to hear her name like that coming out of his mouth, especially since he had used the dead identity for the majority of his life.

"Steven. It's ok if you also blame us, you know that right? You don't have to have to always blame her. It's not healthy."

Like Pearl, Steven didn't respond to her right away. It's not like she wasn't right though, and that was the hard truth. But it was one that needed to be said.

"I-I know.. I mean I'm a therapist! I have to recognize these things! It's just that.." Sensing Steven's moral dilemma, she put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. When he felt it, Steven grabbed at.

"It's just that.... I can't blame you guys... at least not out loud! I know you guys were just trying to do your best! It's not like you guys knew how to parent! You guys didn't even know what a baby even WAS!"

Steven sucked in an uneasy breath. He already gotten a lot of this out at therapy, but he only lets bits and pieces out at a time to his family. 

"But the problem is it that it does go back to my mom..... it all does. I forgave you guys.. but I can't forgive her... not yet.

When hearing this, Pearl grabbed Steven's other shoulder to pull him into a strong hug. Although she had heard these words before, they still hold weight to them.

"I know Steven, I still can't forgive her either. Even though she did do good, she did a lot of selfish things as well. Accepting that still hurts me to this day, but trust me, it does get better. Just make sure you don't beat yourself over it."

Steven let himself laugh, but it came out more like a defeated sigh. "Don't do it yourself either."

Pearl shrunk a little in his hold. "I know..."

He gave Pearl a final squeeze before he finally let go of her. Although he was still a bit sad he felt much better with this conversation. Steven's eyes met Pearls, still brimming with care. "Thanks mom. I really appreciated this."

Pearl smiled back at him. "Your welcome Sweetie."

Out of no where, suddenly a low buzzing sound came from Pearl's gemstone. 

"Umm.. Pearl. Is that supposed to happen?."

Pearls face lit up blue in embarrassment. "One second..." She put her hand on her gem to retrieve the item that caused her a scare. When she did it lit up blue and in its place a cell phone appeared.

She looked down at the object. "Looks like it is almost time to eat! Do you think you are ready to join the others though?"

Steven looked at the scene before him before settling on his answer.

"Yeah. I think I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes the first chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Updates will be irregular so stay tuned!


End file.
